Nick's Birthday
by Erricane
Summary: How could I forgot about this important day? -Judy Hopps


**A/N** : _First of, it's been a while since I've written a fanfiction. I gave up on it because it takes too long. Number 1, it's because I always try to find the right words for the story and scene. Number 2, I would reread every single word and sentence over and over again until the grammar was correct. So yea… Not my fault…_

 _Also, the story takes place after the movie. Unless you don't want spoilers, I suggest you keep away from this fanfic for your own good. The movie is too good to be spoiled. Trust me…_

 **Disclaimer** : _I don't own Zootopia or any of the characters._

 **Summary** : _How could I forgot about this important day? -Judy Hopps_

* * *

It was just another normal day for ZPD's finest cop, Judy Hopps. She does the same thing every day of every week. Wakes up at 5:30AM and straight to the ZPD.

But right before she left after grabbing her keys, she managed to spot something on the calendar. Something rather special.

Nick's birthday… Today…

"Oh yea…" she said to herself. She facepalmed and shakes her head slowly. "How could I forget…?"

Her head immediately jerks up and was filled with positivity.

"It's okay. I think I can still plan everything before he even notices I forgot all about it."

She saw a restaurant brochure next to the alarm clock and grabs it.

"Of course! I still have this! Thank you, mom and dad."

She quickly left as soon as she grabbed the brochure and makes her way to the ZPD with no rush. And while on the way, she made a call for a reservation of two.

" _I'm sorry but all reservations are full for tonight_ ," said the caller on the other end.

"Please, just please," Judy begged. "Just for tonight. It's just that I've been busy and that the ZPD's are always keeping me away from my free time and…"

" _Wait. ZPD? Who is this am I speaking to?_ "

"Huh? Er… Officer Judy Hopps."

" _O… Oh! I see! Yes. Yes, Miss Hopps. We can try to squeeze in for two for tonight._ "

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

" _And who may this other guest be?_ "

"Nick Wilde. Fox. Male. Thank you _so_ much for this!"

And with that, she put her phone away and went straight to the ZPD. But then another thought popped in her mind.

"Shoot! His present!" she shook her head and facepalmed again. "It's okay. It's okay. I'll just simply get it before dinner." It went silent in her mind for a second. "What _does_ he like though? I guess I can just ask him. I mean, he's been the straightforward kind of fox."

As soon as she reached ZPD, the first mammal she saw was Clawhauser as usual. But he wasn't the first that she saw. Right in front of Clawhauser, was the birthday fox who was chatting with the cheetah.

Judy gulped and hoped Nick doesn't notice anything wrong with her. She forced a cheerful smile and greeted the two good morning.

Nick leaned against the counter with his coffee and raised an eyebrow at Judy.

"Alright, Carrots," he said. "What're you up to?"

She was surprised at first but decide to play it off. "W-what are you, talking about?" she said nervously. "It's not like I forgot anything." She quickly shut her mouth from saying anything else.

Nick just smiled and chuckled. He was always a professional to tell if someone was lying. After all, he's been doing in all his life. Before he joined the force that is.

"Well, whatever trouble it is you're getting into, I'm not gonna get involved with it this time." He rubbed her head and bid her good morning.

As soon as he left, Clawhauser immediately said, "Oho, I think I know what's going on here~"

"Wh-wh-what?! No! The-there's nothing going on with us! I swear!"

"You're in love with that fox, aren't ya~?"

Judy's ear drooped down and she blushed. "Am not! I've never thought of that before!"

Which is true. All this time she's only thought of Nick as her friend. Her best friend. Never once did she think about being in love with him. The thought of that actually made her blush though.

"Oh, come on now," the receptionist said. "You two have been partners for a while now. And I feel a little chemistry between you two~"

Judy looked down on the ground still blushing at the thought. She shook her head and looked back up.

"It's his birthday…" she said, still blushing.

"Oh dear… Oh my… I am _so_ sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay, Clawhauser. Can you help me though?"

"Of course, little bunny. What can I help you with?"

"Can you try to keep Nick here after his shift while I go get him his present for tonight?"

"Of course I can! I'll make sure he doesn't notice a thing."

During work, the fox and bunny were working on their paperwork. Judy keeps taking glances at the fox every time when she finishes a page. What's worse is that their office space was literary right in front of each other.

Nick notices this and the bunny quickly pays back attention to her work.

The fox sighed and stopped for a while. "Look, Carrots," he said. "I notice that you were taking glimpses of me since this morning. What's going on? Something in my teeth?"

Nick sounded a little annoyed and Judy looked down for a second. "No. No no. It's just that…"

And as soon as their shift was over, the bunny clocked out, leaving the fox quickly. She immediately went out and tries to get him his present. But then it hit her. Again…

"Shoot!" She facepalmed. "I forgot to ask him what he likes…"

She took a deep breath and let it out, breathing out the negativity.

"It's okay. I'm sure he's the kind that likes what the thought counts. I hope…"

* * *

Meanwhile at the ZPD

"So I'm not sure whether you notice this," said Clawhauser. "But have you notice that the pizza box is square and the pizza is round. But mostly the pizza slice is triangle. _Mindblown…_ "

Nick looked at him with half-shut eyes. "Listen, I have to go find Judy. I need to talk to her about something." He turned and was about to leave.

"Wait!" Clawhauser was trying to find more ways to distract him in the meantime. "Have you seen this?" He showed Nick the pull-off-you-finger trick to buy a little more time.

The fox looked at him with half-shut eyes, unamused and takes his leave without saying anything else.

But right before that, he received a call from the bunny cop and immediately answered.

"Judy," he answered. "Where…?"

" _Nick? Can you come to where I'm at now? And wear something nice? I'll send you the location through text now._ "

This was what she sent: THE AMAZON STYLE **(It was hard thinking a name for the restaurant okay? Buzz off)**

Nick clutched his phone and went straight home to go get dressed.

Clawhauser sighed in relief. "Thank goodness…"

After getting dressed, Nick went to the restaurant that Judy texted. However, Nick wasn't dressed that nicely though. For example, his tie was loosen and some buttons were not on. The only thing nice is was his suit jacket and pants.

He went inside and looked around. He walked to the receptionist.

"Hi, er…" he said. "Do you see a bunny here?"

"Sir, there are a lot of rabbits here," said the receptionist.

"Oh! He's with me!" said a familiar voice.

Nick looked over and found Judy in a white dress and she looked… " _Beautiful…_ " was what he thought the moment he saw her.

"Sorry… He's just late sometimes. Silly fox." She grabbed him by the tie and pulls it in her direction bringing him to their table.

Nick was mesmerized after looking at her. Like he didn't say a single word on the way to the table with his mouth opened. Judy noticed this and closed it for him and giggled.

"Er…" Nick finally spoke up. "So… What's the occasion for…?"

She giggled and looked at him. "Nick…" she went for his present and gave it to him. "Happy birthday."

It was a tiny box wrapped in green wrapper with purple stripes.

Nick said nothing and opened it. Inside was a locket and he stared at it with appreciation. And to top it off, the locket contained their first selfie together. **(The one where Judy keeps photobombing Nick in the teaser and then finally ended up with a selfie with him)**

"J-Judy…"

"Nick… To be honest, I actually forgot… And I'm sorry…"

He looked up at her. "I… I didn't… Actually know today was birthday either…"

She just looked at him in silence and he did the same. The two hold in their giggles and let it out together, enjoying their time together while it still lasts.

* * *

 **Final Note** : _So yeah. That's about it. Planning to continue this in another story. Like after Nick's birthday. Every Zootopia fanfiction I write will take part after the last one. So in the meantime, I apologize for the bad ending. I was going for a silly ending where Judy spent all her time preparing Nick's birthday which he can't even remember._

 _To be fair, I honestly can't remember my own birthday either. So I'm like, "Guess that'll work as a start". So yea. That's pretty much it. I'll be writing more._

 _For now, Nick and Judy aren't dating in my case yet. But in future fics, they will. In the meantime, ciao as I think of new ideas. If you guys have any suggestions on what happens next, then go ahead and leave me some._


End file.
